bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Tigrerra
'''Tigrerra' (Japanese version ) is a tiger-like Bakugan. She is Runo Misaki's Guardian Bakugan. She evolved into Blade Tigrerra. Information Description Tigrerra is a beast with a strong bond to Runo and willing to defend her with incredible ferocity. She harbors a gigantic blade inside her body capable of cutting any substance in the human world. She has a very human-like nature with a strong sense of duty. Tigrerra is kind and often protective. Runo nicknames Tigrerra "Tig" (Tora-chan in the Japanese version). Tigrerra evolves into Blade Tigrerra. Bakugan Official Handbook Here, kitty kitty! An agile and fast Bakugan, Tigrerra pounces on its prey with ease. This tigerlike terror is armored for protection. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Tigrerra's ferocious nature makes her a dangerous foe on the field. She's also fiercely loyal to her battle partner, and she has a strong sense of what's right and wrong. Besides using her razor-sharp claws and teeth, Tigrerra can attack with a large blade inside her body that can slice any substance in the human world. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers A Haos Tigrerra is in the possession on Runo Misaki. Inside her body is a gigantic blade, capable of cutting any substance in the human world. She is very human in nature and trusts Runo completely; prepared to protect her no matter what. Tigrerra evolves into Blade Tigrerra. In the English dub, she is also called "Tig" by Runo, in the Japanese version, he is nicknamed Tora-chan. Also, Tigrerra was originally male but changed into a female. Tigrerra is very kind and protective, as she usually has many moments where she talks with such words as "my lady", she is just as well a powerful opponent in battle. ; Ability Cards * Crystal Fang * Cut in Saber (Savage Air): Adds Tigrerra into a battle. (Haos) * Cut in Slayer: Automatically defeats all of the user's Bakugan on the field and transfers all of their current G-Power to a Bakugan of their choosing on the field. (Haos) * Pure Light (Divine Light in New Vestroia season): Any defeated Bakugan is returned to its owner and is able to be used again. * Haos Freeze: Stops time in the brawl allows more Bakugan to be added to the battle. (Standard Haos Ability) * Lightning Tornado: Adds 100 Gs to Tigrerra and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Haos Ability) Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Cut in Saber: Adds 200 Gs to Tigrerra. Nova Lion Nova Lion was a Pyrus Tigrerra famed as the wisest and oldest Bakugan ever, yet he was also incredibly old and was found in Vestroia by Dan and Drago when faced off against Druman and Centorrior. After passing on words of wisdom, he dies at the hybrids' hands. Evolution Blade Tigrerra (Japanese version is the evolved form of Tigrerra. She is able to stand on her hind legs and has blades all over her. Tigrerra evolved in the middle of her battle with Lars Lion, one of the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Physical Game The Darkus version has 330 Gs, the Aquos version has 350 Gs, and the Haos version has 450 Gs. The Clear version has 580 Gs. Trivia *Tigrerra is the only main Haos Bakugan protagonist in the anime who didn't have a humanoid shape (until she evolved). *The character's gender was changed between the Japanese and English version. In Japan, Tigrerra is known as "Tigress" and is male while in the English dub, Tigrerra became female. This gender swap would also be applied to Avior in a subsequent season. de:Haos Tigrerra Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan